The invention relates to an alpine ski binding element equipped with a detachable ski brake comprising a base removably assembled with the binding element.
The bindings in question may equally well be bindings with two binding elements, front and rear respectively, and bindings with a single central binding element.
For resharpening the edges of the ski using a machine, in particular, it is necessary to be able to remove the ski brake, because the brake arms interfere with this operation. Manufacturers have therefore proposed various solutions for removing the brake. In the binding described in patent FR 2 668 941, the content of which is incorporated by reference, the base of the brake is assembled with the baseplate of the binding by a simple screw. This is also the case with the binding described in patent FR 2 741 275, the content of which is incorporated by reference.
In the binding according to patent FR 2 692 804, the content of which is incorporated by reference, the base of the brake is fixed, on the one hand, by a screw to the baseplate of the binding element and, on the other hand, by two screws of the element for fixing the baseplate to the ski. Removal of the brake therefore requires unscrewing of these two screws fixing it to the ski. However, repeated screwing and unscrewing of these screws results in their being held less firmly in the ski.
In addition, patent application DE 27 56 525, the content of which is incorporated by reference, discloses a binding whose brake is assembled, without a base, directly to the baseplate of the binding element by engaging the brake arms in a groove in the baseplate, in which the brake is locked by means of a piece which is fixed with a catch on the baseplate, with the aim of making it possible to use the binding with or without the brake.
In these known bindings, the brake is therefore fixed to the baseplate of the binding element by means of at least one auxiliary fixing piece that can be fully separated from the binding element. When detaching the brake there is consequently a risk of mislaying the fixing piece, in particular when it is a screw.
In the pivoting heel pieces of the type described in patent CH 397 500, the content of which is incorporated by reference, the conventional way of fixing the base of the brake onto the baseplate of the binding element using screws is virtually impossible because the diameter of the pivot of the pivot-plate is such that, in order to comply with the maximum distance of 70 mm between the pivoting axis of the pivot-plate and the articulation axis of the brake, at which distance the brake is still actuated by the heel of the boot, the screws would have to be located under the pivot-plate.
The applicant has also marketed, in 1980 under the references GT and 77C, toe pieces according to patent FR 2 383 681, the content of which is incorporated by reference. These toe pieces are equipped with a removable brake whose base is provided with two flexible attachment lugs whose ends hook into cutouts in the base of the toe piece. Fitting the brake requires thumb pressure on the flexible lugs, and since these lugs need to be strong and the brake should be fixed securely and as rigidly as possible, the lugs are not very flexible and it takes considerable effort to bend them. They could only be fitted in a more straightforward way at the cost of reduced strength of the brake.